No One
by LoonyKins
Summary: The next song ficlet of my collection.Based on No One by Aly and A.J. HBP SPOILERS!


AN: Ok everyone, I know that "Someone's Watching Over Me" sucked. I can admit that, because it wasn't one of my best stories, and I know that because one, no one reviewed it, or even read it, and two, because after I posted it, and then read it over, I realized that it sucked. It had no real reason to it, and that's why I have the urge to delete it. But I'm going to wait a little while to delete it, so if you feel really bored, you can read it, and just review it, because I would be very happy if you did.

Anyway, This next Songfic of mine is to "No One" by Aly and A.J. Please note that I think that they are very talented, and there songs have inspired me to write, so please do not flame me saying you think they suck. If you think that, send them flame mail, not me.

I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the character's you see in this story. If I did own them, why would I be on a fanfiction site? Exactly.

I also do not own any lyrics you see in this story. They all belong to ALy and A.J.

This story is a Ginny and Harry fic fic. It is after HBP so there are Spoilers! So if you haven't read the book yet, I'm warning you now, **YOU DO NOT WANT TO READ THIS IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE HBP ALREADY**. So now I will tell you that you cannot flame me if you didn't see the warning. If you didn't, I suggest you get your eyes checked.

This fic switches between POV'S. The first half is Ginny saying how miserable she is without Harry, and then the Next bit is Harry saying how he misses Ginny, and how he know that Giiny is upset with him, but he had to do it, and now he feels horrible, and then the last bit is them seeing each other in Diagon Alley, and them getting back together(the last part is not in POV)

Ok so here it is!

(lyrics will be in **_bold italics_**)

_**I am moving through the crowd  
Trying to find myself  
Feel like a guitar that's never played  
Will someone strum away?**_

After last term, I felt lost. With Dubledore's death, and then Harry. Harry was my everything, and because of him, I can't live. My life is just a blur, and I can't stop thinking about everything. Our alone time together as a couple, and how everyone was giving me so much attention. I felt alive, and I was happy. For the first time in my life, I wasn't seen as Ron's little sister, but as Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter's girlfriend. Now everything's different. I can't sleep, and I can't function correctly. I can't live my life without him, and because he broke up with me, I am dying inside. Life is just not fair.

_**And I ask myself  
Who do I wanna be?  
Do I wanna throw away the key?  
and invent a whole new me  
and I tell myself  
No One, No One  
Don't wanna be  
No One  
But me..**_

I just want to be able to live my life. Live my life without all these burdens. The burden of knowing that he's out there somewhere, but not knowing if he's alive or not. I just want to be able to tell him, that even though he broke my heart, that he is still my everything, and that I will wait, and I don't care how long I have to.

The only problem is, is that I can't, because just thinking about him makes me break down, and I can't stop. I cry myself to sleep, and mum's worried. When she saw me when we came off the train, she was shocked. She saw how pale I was, and how thin I was, but Ron stopped her from asking me. He just said "tell you later mum, just leave her be for now". She thought I was like this because of Dumbledore, and in a way I am. But then when I went to unpack, Ron talked to Mum. You could here her screeches from the kitchen of "How dare he!" and Dad's shout's of "Molly be reasonable!" You wouldn't know how much I cried that night. I just wanted to let go, and free myself of all the pain.

_**You are moving through the crowd  
Trying to find yourself  
Feel like a doll left on a shelf  
Will someone take you down?**_

I knew Ginny was going to be upset when I told her we had to break up. I was hurt too, and I still am. I love Ginny, and that's why I broke up with her, if that makes any sense. I knew that after Dumbledore's death, that there was a higher risk of her getting hurt because of me. I didn't what that to happen.

At some point, Voldemort was going to find out I was dating Ginny, and use that against me. He already tried to hurt my friends to get me to surrender, and I wasn't going to let him take Ginny's life because of me. I just want to let her know that I love her, and that I would do anything to have her back, but I have to defeat Voldemort first.

_**And you ask yourself  
Who do I wanna be?  
Do I wanna throw away the key?  
and invent a whole new me  
Gotta tell yourself  
No One, No One  
Don't wanna be  
No One  
But me..**_

I know Ginny probably hates me now, and thinks if only she did something different. I wish she wouldn't blame herself, because she shouldn't. If anyone should be blaming themselves, it should be me, or better yet Voldemort. It's really all Voldemort's fault that I had to break up with her, because if he hadn't come along and killed my parents and made me the chosen one, then I would be able to live a normal life, and would be able to love Ginny like I do, but things aren't like that.

I wish that Ginny was able to understand where I was coming from, because I love her so much. I would give the world for her, and I want to be with her for the rest of my life. I just want her to understand that I love her, and that's why I had to go and destroy Horcruxes. I want to make this world perfect for us to live in, but first I have to destroy Voldemort.

_**Your life plays out on the shadows of the wall  
You turn the light on to erase it all  
You wonder what it's like to not feel worthless  
So open all the blinds and all the curtains**_

I feel like nothing without Harry, because I gave my heart away and got it thrown back in my face broken. I never thought he would leave me. I love him, but oviously that wasn't enough. I just want to curl up into a ball and die. Because I know the it wouldn't matter to him if I died. If my life really mattered to him, he would have stayed with me, and loved me. But I don't think he does. This might have been just a silly mistake to make.

_**No One, No One  
Don't wanna be  
No One  
But me..**_

It was a nice summer day in Diagon Alley. Kids were playing gobstones in front of Weasley Wizard Weezes, and the stores in the shopping center were filled with mothers and there children going from shop to shop getting school supplies for their yearly trip to Hogwarts. On that day, there was a young woman, possibly sixteen or seventeen, working in WWW, keeping herself busy by going through the aisles checking and making sure that everything was in stock, and making a note on her clipboard if something was running out. She then went back up to the front, and handed the list to the man at the front, possibly a relative of hers.

"Here you go Fred, there's the list. We are in fact running out of the canary creams, so I'd say maybe we should put another crate of them out now, because children going to Hogwarts will want to stock up for a least until Christmases worth of them." Ginny sated, handing Fred the list.

"Gin Gin, go take a break. You've been working here the whole summer, and have done everything that had to be done. It's a nice day. Go get yourself an icecream or something, on me!" said Fred, handing her money and pushing her out the door. Ginny sighed, and walked down the road to the ice cream place. She ordered herself a plain chocolate cone, and was walking back to the store when she bumped into a man walking in the opposite direction.

" Oh geez, I'm so sorry sir, I wasn't looking-" Ginny stopped suddenly when she relized who the man was.

" Oh, it's you…" Ginny started to walk again but the man held her her back.

" Ginny, you have to let me explain…" he started, but Ginny cut him off.

"explain what, Harry? Explain what? How you broke my heart? Is that what you have to explain?" Ginny stated, fuming with anger.

Harry tried to calm her down, but lost it. "Ginny you know I didn't try to hurt you! I'm trying to save you from getting hurt! If Voldemort found out about you and me, he would kill you, and I don't want that to happen! Too many people have died because of me! You should be thanking me for trying to protect you, not give me all this rubbish about how you're broken and your so hurt, because I'm hurt too! You think I wanted to do that? I love you!" Harry started to run. Ginny dropped her cone and started running after him.

Finally she caught up with him, spun him around and said. " Well I'm sorry Mister Potter that I love you so much to be hurt when you break up with me for a noble reason! I want to be with you for the rest of my life! And breaking up with me, was not something I had in mind when we got together!" With that said, she reached up, but her hands around his neck and kissed him, but then broke apart.

"Fair enough, right?" She smiled, and kissed him lightly again, but then relized that she should be back at the store.

"Hun?" Ginny started.

"Yeah Gin?" Harry asked, a little concerned.

"Hun, I'll be right back, I just have to tell Fred that I'm taking the rest of the day off!" Ginny stated happily, and then ran off through the crowd of people back to the store.

Harry laughed " She's so beautiful when she's happy…."

_**When you're moving through the crowd...**_

Finite Incantarto

AN- Yay! Harry and Ginny are my fav couple by far! I love my ending don't you? Please review, and Sev will give you a cookie!

Sev- No I Won't!

Writer- O yes you will! (shoves a plate of cookies in Sev's hands) hahahaha!

Sev- You evil little….

Writer- (interrupting Sev) Okay! Please Review!

Sev- mutters uncontrollably….

Writer- (whacked Sev on the head) Shut up!

Sev- Make me!

Writer -(takes out wand) Don't make me hurt you!

Sev- fine…….

Writer- Good little Sev!( pats him on head)

Sev- GRRRRRR!

Writer- You know you love me!

Sev No I don't!

Writer- Whatever you say Sev…………………


End file.
